This invention relates generally to fastening systems and specifically to a push to install, quarter turn to release fastening system for installing panel boards and the like to cabinets.
The design of the fastening system of the invention lends itself to molding techniques to achieve the benefits of very low cost, rapid, secure installation and quick release, should that be desired. While the inventive fastening system should not be restricted as to material, the preferred embodiment utilizes plastic. As will be seen from the following description, the receptacle means of the fastening system may either be molded integrally with a cabinet or housing or constructed as a separate article. The fastener lends itself to a captivated design where it is held to the panel or other element that is to be fastened to the receptacle means. In accordance with the invention, the fastener is installed by pushing or driving it into engagement with the receptacle. The fastener includes a slotted head that is engageable by a screwdriver for enabling removal from the receptacle by a quarter turn of the fastener.